Natuurkundefilmpjes opgesplitst naar domein
Domein A: Algemene vaardigheden Significante cijfers en eenheden significante cijfers - Brightstorm Grootheden eenheden sketch - Monty Python World's Roundest Object! Redefining The Kilogram - Veritasium Dichtheid dichtheid - Brightstorm Kracht A6, Dichtheid - ACnatuurkunde Domein B: Golven Subdomein B1: Informatieoverdracht Trillingen en golven algemeen opname van stemvork met hogesnelheidscamera PSSC physics harmonic motion Trillen 1, Eigenschappen van een trilling - ACnatuurkunde Trillen 2, Oscilloscoop aflezen, frequentie uitrekenen - ACnatuurkunde Trillen 3, Fase van een trilling uitrekenen - ACnatuurkunde Trillen 4, Een trillingsvergelijking opstellen - ACnatuurkunde Trillen 5, Snelheid van een trilling - ACnatuurkunde Trillen 6, Resonantie (meetrillen) - ACnatuurkunde Golven 1, Hoe ontstaat een golf - ACnatuurkunde Golven 2, Transversaal vs longitudinaal - ACnatuurkunde Golven 3, Hoe een staande golf ontstaat - ACnatuurkunde Golven 4, Golven maken in een snaar - ACnatuurkunde Van Trilling naar golf - Brightstorm Amplitude - Brightstorm Frequentie - Brightstorm transversale golven - Brightstorm Longitudinale goven - Brightstorm Golflengte - Brightstorm fase - Brightstorm Faseverschil - VU golfsnelheid - Brightstorm Lichtsnelheid c meten met een magnetron Geluidsgolven - Brightstorm golfverschijnselen slinky experimentjes Veren Wet van Hooke, veerconstante - Brightstorm Trilling massaveersysteem is sinusvormig (MIT) veren slingers in de ruimte Interferentie en staande golven Interferentie van twee golven (superpositie) - Brightstorm Golven 7, Uitdoving door weglengteverschil (interferentie)- ACnatuurkunde Staande golf - Brightstorm Golven 5, Blaasinstrumenten - ACnatuurkunde Golven 6, Natuurkunde van muziekinstrumenten - ACnatuurkunde Staande geluidsgolven - Brightstorm staande golven in zwembad Rubens buis Resonantie Resonantie - Brightstorm Hoe_breng_je_een_brug_in_resonantie_door_springen Tacoma_Narrows_brug_resonantie constructieve interferentie in kinderzwembad Resonantie en Zwevingen (Hewitt) Sound - Resonance Cart breaking a wine glass using resonance Overig Slow motion van bekken en trommel. Walter Lewin - menselijke slinger Triillingspatroon van zand op een Chladni Plaat Leuke intro voor geluid 'Sound is a vibe' van Bill Nye Buiging (diffractie) - Brightstorm Analoog & Digitaal - Lieven Scheire Subdomein B2: Medische beeldvorming Radioactieve isotopen en vervalreacties radioactieve isotopen - Brightstorm Vervalreacties - VU Halfwaardetijd Experiment - Halfwaardetijd bepalen van Protactinium-234 Dracht en halveringsdikte en Dosis Halveringsdikte, Dosis - VU Dracht in verschillende materialen Dracht in lucht Vooral om historische reden interessante animatiefilm uit 1953 over atomen en kernenergie Verschil tussen bestraling en besmetting - Veritasium BBC Documentaire van een week geleden over Marie Curie Koolstof-14 datering - Brightstorm dracht radioactief horloge Uraanglas Gevolgen van radioactiviteit voor het milieu De veerkracht van Tsjernobyl (Labyrint) röntgenstraling LOL (fake x-rays) Domein C: Beweging en wisselwerking Subdomein C1: Kracht en beweging Kinematica Bewegen, Wat is snelheid - ACnatuurkunde Bewegen, Plaatsgrafiek - ACnatuurkunde Bewegen, Helling (momentane snelheid) bepalen met een raaklijn in een x,t-grafiek - ACnatuurkunde Bewegen, Oppervlakte onder een v,t-grafiek is de afgelegde weg - ACnatuurkunde Bewegen, Oppervlakte onder een v,t-grafiek is de afgelegde weg 2 - ACnatuurkunde Bewegen 2, Formules, eenheden en grootheden - ACnatuurkunde Bewegen 3, Gemiddelde snelheid - ACnatuurkunde Bewegen samenvatting deel 1 - Eenheden, plaats vs afstand - ACnatuurkunde Bewegen samenvatting deel 2, Grafieken en formules - ACnatuurkunde Bewegen 5, Versneld bewegen - ACnatuurkunde Bewegen 6, Vrije val - ACnatuurkunde Dynamica Wetten van Newton Kracht A1, Drie wetten van Newton - ACnatuurkunde Kracht A2, Zonder weerstand - ACnatuurkunde Kracht A3, Traagheid - ACnatuurkunde Kracht A4, Fres = m.a, tweede wet van Newton - ACnatuurkunde Eerste wet van Newton - ESA Eerste wet van Newton - Demonstratie met vrachtwagen en HEEL veel boodschappenkarretjes Tweede wet van Newton - ESA Derde wet van Newton - ESA Derde wet van Newton - de eerste Eerste man in de ruimte ging voornamelijk rondjes draaien Derde wet van Newton - Veritasium g = \frac {F_z}{m} hamer en veer vallen even snel op de maan Kracht A5, Zwaartekracht en massa - ACnatuurkunde Kracht A7, Vallen met luchtweerstand - ACnatuurkunde Kracht A samenvatting - Wetten van Newton, zwaartekracht, dichtheid - ACnatuurkunde Veerkracht veerkracht:Slinky drop in slow motion! Kracht als vector Kracht B1, Vectoren optellen - ACnatuurkunde Kracht B2, Ontbinden in componenten - ACnatuurkunde Kracht B3, Voordeel van loodrechte assen - ACnatuurkunde Kracht B4, Krachten onder een loodrechte hoek - ACnatuurkunde Kracht B5, Een schuine kracht ontbinden in twee componenten - ACnatuurkunde Kracht B samenvatting - Vectoren, hefboom - ACnatuurkunde Fragment uit 'the big bang theory' met berekening Zwaartepunt Kracht B6, Zwaartepunt - ACnatuurkunde zwaartepunt truc carts on an air track connected with spring (MIT) beweging van het zwaartepunt is vaak eenvoudiger Mechanica overig Schommel van Newton Isaac Newton vs. Rube Goldberg Show act - Momenten en evenwicht Stunt op helling - Red Bull Isaac Newton, The Last Magician - BBC Projectile motion Snelheid van auto op helling: uit de film Roadtrip met werkblad Subdomein C2: Energie en wisselwerking Arbeid en kinetische energie Energie, Introductie zwaarte en kinetische energie - ACnatuurkunde Energie, Behoud van energie - ACnatuurkunde Energie 1, Arbeid (introductie) - ACnatuurkunde Energie 2, Arbeid onder een hoek - ACnatuurkunde Energie 3, Arbeid in een grafiek - ACnatuurkunde CSI: bereken arbeid verricht door wrijving op een kogel beginsnelheid en remweg Remkracht Auto versus Motor Vermogen Energie 4, Vermogen en zuinigheid - ACnatuurkunde Rendement Energie 5, Rendement - ACnatuurkunde Energiebehoud Energiebehoud, Walter Lewin in de wereld draait door Veerenergie Veerenergie - Brightstorm Subdomein C3. Gravitatie Werkt Newtons zwaartekrachtswet ook op kleine afstand? Physics for the 21st century Unit 3: Gravity Draaisnelheid Bewegen 4 - Draaisnelheid - ACnatuurkunde Middelpuntzoekende kracht Spankracht, centripetale versnelling - Brightstorm Merry go round aangedreven door scooter! motor maakt looping vrije val Gewichtloosheidstraining voor het Apolloprogramma Domein D: Lading en veld Subdomein D1: Elektrische systemen Gesloten kring Geleidend glas (MIT) Elektrische stroom Elektrische stroom - Brightstorm Elektrische weerstand GR vervangingsweerstand - VU Elektrische weerstand - Brightstorm Serie- en parallelschakelingen Regels voor serie- en parallelschakelingen - ACnatuurkunde Serie en parallel doorrekenen - ACnatuurkunde Elektrisch vermogen Vermogen, spanning en stroom - VU Elektrisch vermogen - Brightstorm Batterij Batterij maken met citroen Batterij maken met azijn Subdomein D2: Elektrische en magnetische velden Magnetisme en veldlijnen Magnetisme, Een introductie - ACnatuurkunde Magnetisme, velden en veldlijnen - ACnatuurkunde Magnetisch veld - Brightstorm 1 staafmagneet 2 staafmagneten Noord Zuid 2 staafmagneten Noord Noord U magneet 3 U magneten Lorentzkracht Lorentzkracht op spoel stroomdraden schiet weg! Lorentzkracht op stroomdraad (en schiet weg!) Lorentzkracht op een aluminiumfolie als luidspreker Lorentzkracht verricht geen arbeid (hier op bewegende positieve lading) Cirkelvormige elektronenstraal in helmholtzspoel F_L = F_{mpz} Elektromotor elektromotortje 1 elektromotortje 2 Wet van Faraday en Wet van Lenz Wet van Faraday en Wet van Lenz - Brightstorm Electromagnetic Induction - Brightstorm Stroom en Magnetisch veld - Brightstorm Lenz's Law and the Gravity Defying Sphere Na de wet van Lenz door naar supergeleiding Transformator Transformator - Brightstorm Ferromagnetisme Weiss gebiedjes - Brightstorm Elektrische lading behoud van elektrische lading - Brightstorm quantisatie van elektrische lading - Brightstorm Elektrische lading, de elektroscoop - Brightstorm LOL statische hond Elektrisch veld Elektrisch veld - Brightstorm Elektriseermachine van Wimshurst Whimhurst machine discussie deel 1 Whimhurst machine deel 2 Overig Extreem vertraagde beelden van bliksem Man stapt uit helicopter op hoogspanningskabel. Let op de staf bij aankomst en vertrek. Domein E: Straling en materie Subdomein E1: Eigenschappen van stoffen en materialen Temperatuur en warmte Verschil tussen temperatuur en warmte - Minute physics Temperatuur, waardoor metaal kouder aanvoelt dan hout - Veritasium Infrarood opname - Why do Metals Feel Colder? Infrarood opname - Do Metals Always Feel Colder? Luchtdruk Scheergel in vacuümklok schoco-zoen in vacuümklok marshmallows in vacuümklok knappende ballon in vacuümklok maagdenburgse halve bollen Soortelijke Warmte en warmtecapaciteit Infrarood opname - soortelijke warmte, hoeveelheid materiaal Warmtecapaciteit van een Joulemeter Bepaling Soortelijke Warmte Aluminium Bepaling Soortelijke Warmte Messing Faseovergangen Infrarood opname - Afkoeling door verdamping Infrarood opname - Afkoeling door verdamping 2 Afkoeling door verdamping 3 alcohol vs. water Kooktemperatuur van water op de Mount Everest Kooktemperatuur van water op de Mount Everest deel 2 Koken zonder smelten Non-Newtonian Fluid on a Speaker Cone Gaswetten Stoere demo! Steek watten in de fik m.b.v. het samendrukken van lucht! Proefje - Model benzinemotor Materialen Geheugendraad - Nitinol Geheugendraad op de catwalk Overig Wringing out Water on the ISS - for Science! Infrarood opname - isolatie verschillende soorten ramen Infrarood opname - vlam Infrarood opname Compare different colors' abilities to absorb light energy Maak zelf een Fontein van Heron Subdomein E2: Elektromagnetische straling en materie Atoommodellen atoommodellen - Brightstorm Rutherford goudfolie experiment (demonstratie met uitleg) Rutherford goudfolie experiment (schematisch) Zwartlichaamsstraling Zwartlichaamsstraling - Brightstorm Elektromagnetisch spectrum Elektromagnetisch spectrum - Brightstorm Elektromagnetische straling - Brightstorm Zo triest dat het leuk wordt: liedje over het elektromagnetisch spectrum! Overig De magnetron - Lieven Scheire Maak een webcam gevoelig voor IR Klas in IR Subdomein E3: Kern- en deeltjesprocessen Kernenergie Atoomkern - Brightstorm Kernreacties - Brightstorm E=mc2 - Brightstorm Kernreactor - Brightstorm Lieven Scheire over de atoombom nucleaire kettingreactie met 500 muizenvallen als radioactieve isotopen en pingpongballen als neutronen Deeltjesfysica Brian Cox geeft goede inleiding deeltjesfysica A Crash Course In Particle Physics (1 of 2) A Crash Course In Particle Physics (2 of 2) Uitstekende inleiding CERN: The Standard Model Of Particle Physics Cassiopeia project First Second Of The Universe The Standard Model Explains Force And Matter Quarks Standard Model Of Particle Physics Gluons | Standard Model Of Particle Physics Electrons, Protons And Neutrons | Standard Model Of Particle Physics Photons, Gravitons & Weak Bosons | Standard Model Of Particle Physics Neutrinos The Higgs Boson / The Higgs Mechanism Physics for the 21st century Unit 1: The Basic Building Blocks of Matter Unit 2: The Fundamental Interactions The Mechanical universe Lecture 51 - Atoms and Quarks Van Quantum tot quark (Teleac 1990) Les 8 de smaak van het kleine, over Quarks CERN Les 9 Krachten bekennen kleur, over kernkrachten (eerste 10 min missen) Les 10 Einde aan de chaos Serie Deeltjessporen - Botsingsexperimenetn in de natuurkunde. Droog maar wel Nederlands. Deeltjessporen 1 Dit is het Nikhef Deeltjessporen 2 - Dradenkamers Deeltjessporen 3 - Fotoscanners Deeltjessporen 4 - Zelf sporen meten Deeltjessporen 5 - Bellenvat Deeltjessporen 6 - Botsingen Deeltjessporen 8 - Detectors Deeltjessporen 9 - Geld Deeltjessporen 10 - Helenes Experiment Deeltjessporen 11 - Kristal Atoom Kern Quark Deeltjessporen 12 - Patronen Deeltjessporen 13 - Signaalverwerking Deeltjessporen 14 - Versnellers Deeltjessporen 15 - Wat heb je aan natuurkunde Deeltjessporen 16 - Wegwijzer Particle physics for non physicists. Collegereeks van Steven Pollock. Lecture 01 - The Nature of Physics Lecture 02 - The Standard Model of Particle Physics Lecture 03 - The Pre-history of Particle Physics Lecture 04 - The Birth of Modern Physics Lecture 05 - Quantum Mechanics Gets Serious Lecture 06 - New Particles and New Technologies Lecture 07 - Weak Interactions and the Neutrino Lecture 08 - Accelerators and the Particle Explosion Lecture 09 - The Particle Zoo Lecture 10 - Fields and Forces Lecture 11 - Three Quarks for Muster Murk Lecture 12 - From Quarks to QCD Lecture 13 - Symmetry and Conservation Laws Lecture 14 - Broken Symmetry, Shattered Mirrors Lecture 15 - The November Revolution of 1974 Lecture 16 - A New Generation Lecture 17 - Weak Forces and the Standard Model Lecture 18 - The Greatest Success Story in Physics Lecture 19 - The Higgs Particle Lecture 20 - The Solar Neutrino Puzzle Lecture 21 - Back to the Future (1): Experiments to Come Lecture 22 - Back to the Future (2): Puzzles & Progress Lecture 23 - Really Big Stuff: The Origin of the Universe Lecture 24 - Looking Back and Looking Forward Zelf een nevelvat maken een wilsonvat maken 1 een wilsonvat maken 2 een wilsonvat maken 3 een wilsonvat maken 4 een wilsonvat maken 5 Higgs deeltje Wat is het Higgs deeltje? 1 Animatie van phdcomics. TED/CERN animatie - Basics of the higgs boson Wat is het Higgs deeltje? 2 Beantwoord door John Ellis Wat is het Higgs deeltje? 3 Science correspondent Ian Sample Wat is het Higgs deeltje? 4 Compilatie met weinig audio. BBC Horizon 2012: The Hunt for Higgs Demystifying the Higgs Boson with Leonard Susskind LHC CERN TV The story of CERN : a 50 year journey to the Heart of Matter BBC Horizon 2008: Six Billion Dollar Experiment 1/5 BBC Horizon 2008: Six Billion Dollar Experiment 2/5 BBC Horizon 2008: Six Billion Dollar Experiment 3/5 BBC Horizon 2008: Six Billion Dollar Experiment 4/5 BBC Horizon 2008: Six Billion Dollar Experiment 5/5 BBC: LHC The Big Bang Experiment History Channel - LHC The Next BIG Bang 1/5 History Channel - LHC The Next BIG Bang 2/5 History Channel - LHC The Next BIG Bang 3/5 History Channel - LHC The Next BIG Bang 4/5 History Channel - LHC The Next BIG Bang 5/5 EOS TV 1: Rondleiding onder de grond in de Large Hadron Collider EOS TV 2: Large Hadron Collider - CASTOR - CAlorimeter Large Hadron Collider EOS TV 3: Calorimeter Large Hadron Collider EOS TV 4: Sporenkamer LHC Sixty symbols Large Hadron Collider (and Small Hotrod Collider) What is CERN? Working at CERN High above the LHC Inside the Large Hadron Collider (CMS) Inside ATLAS at the Large Hadron Collider Hand back into the Large Hadron Collider Putting your hand in the Large Hadron Collider... Will the LHC destroy the world? Petabytes of data at Large Hadron Collider Higgs Boson Five Sigma Neutrinos slower than light Neutrinos faster than light Gargamelle and Neutral Currents Minute physics Standard Model of particle physics intro: It's like cake, only universal. Standard Model of particle physics part II: What is matter, what is a quantum field Standard Model of particle physics Part III: how to make money from nothing, and every fundamental force in physics. What is a Neutrino, the vampires of physics. Faster Than Light Neutrinos (maybe) The Higgs Boson, Part I The Higgs Boson, Part II: What is Mass? Higgs Boson Part III: How to Discover a Particle Rayleighverstrooiing Walter Lewin in de wereld draait door. Demonstratie met sigarettenrook: waarom is de lucht blauw. 4 (frontaal gegeven) colleges uit CERN over deeltjesfysica Introduction to Particle Physics Part 1/4 Introduction to Particle Physics Part 2/4 Introduction to Particle Physics Part 3/4 Introduction to Particle Physics Part 4/4 Colleges op universitair niveau van Leonard Susskind - New Revolutions in Particle Physics Lecture 1 | covalent bonds, Coulomb's Law, and the names and properties of particles Lecture 2 | quantum chromodynamics, the theory of quarks, gluons, and hadrons. Lecture 3 | the rotation of space. Lecture 4 | quantum field theory 1 Lecture 5 | quantum field theory 2: energy conservation, waves and fermions. Lecture 6 | quantum field theory 3: Dirac equation and Higgs Particles. Lecture 7 | theory and mathematics of angular momentum. Lecture 8 | theory and mathematics of particle spin and half spin, the Dirac equation, and isotopic spin.. Lecture 9 | equations of motion of fields containing particles and quantum field theory, and shows how basic processes are coded by a Lagrangian. Lecture 10| Lagrangian path integral formalism Domein F: Quantumwereld en relativiteit Subdomein F1: Quantumwereld Quantummechanica algemeen Kwantummechanica - Brightstorm licht quantum - Brightstorm Constante van Planck - Brightstorm History Of Quantum Mechanics Fotoelektrisch effect Fotoelektrisch effect - Brightstorm Dubbelspleet-experiment Dubbelspleet experiment - Brightstorm Dr. Quantum Onbepaaldheidsrelatie van Heisenberg Interferentie enkele spleet De Broglie golflengte De Broglie golflengte - Brightstorm Van Quantum tot quark (Teleac 1990) Les 1 Het einde van de natuurkunde Les 2 Een nieuwe natuurkunde ziet het licht Les 3 Atoommodellen, Van biljartbal naar golfvergelijking Les 4 Golven en/of deeltjes Les 5 Onzekerheid en gelijktijdigheid Les 6 Een ronde dans, supergeleiding Les 7 Op verboden terrein, STM ITS Academy dr. Jeroen Goedkoop - Praktijkproeven Quantummechanica prof. dr. Kareljan Schoutens - De Didactiek van Quantummechanica Minute physics The Origin of Quantum Mechanics Wave Particle Duality and why quantum mechanics is weirder than anything we're used to in our daily lives! Wave Particle Duality part 2 met waar is wally vergelijking The Uncertainty Principle is not really that weird - it's just a property of waves! Schrödinger's Cat, quantum entanglement, and our perception of reality. What is Quantum Tunneling? How the sun can burn for billions of years without running out of fuel: fusion and Quantum Tunneling What is Touch? Overig Lieven Scheire legt de kwantum mechanica uit Fluorescentie - What Glows Under Black Lights? Subdomein F2: Relativiteitstheorie Inertiaalstelsel, relativiteit van beweging Frames of reference (PSSC physics) en centrifugaal/centripetaal kracht Tijdrek tijdrek bij muonen Vergelijking met platland bij tijd als vierde dimensie Overig How Can Galaxies Travel Faster Than Light? Lieven Scheire legt de relativiteitstheorie uit Domein G: Leven en aarde Subdomein G1: Biofysica Subdomein G2: Geofysica Domein H: Natuurwetten en modellen De oerknal door Robbert Dijkgraaf in 45 min Robbert Dijkgraaf - Het Allerkleinste in 45 min The Joy of Existence